


Drugs

by Kianna_YM



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: 传统abo的老套的发情梗，微量Dirty talk＋强制标记注意
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 30





	Drugs

Dominic从刚才开始就发现Marius有些不对劲了。那张平时说个不停的嘴竟然罕见的没怎么发出过声音，今天防守方的据点里格外的安静。Marius放ADS时似乎也没有平时那么果断，甚至在对枪时的反应都慢了半拍。

终于在Marius第三次被BB弹爆头并导致防守方失败之后，Dominic有些恼怒的说：“Jager,我他妈劝你在演习的时候打起精神来，恐怖分子可不会给你复活的机会。”

“抱歉，Bandit……我感觉不太舒服……”Marius弱弱地说，略有些粗重的喘息显得有些反常：“我想我应该要回宿舍休息一下。”

“好吧好吧，Doc就在我们隔壁宿舍，我希望你没蠢到让自己昏倒在宿舍里。”Dominic叹了口气：“我还有点事，你先回去吧。”

Marius觉得今天自己绝对不正常。

从准备阶段开始，身体就热得像发烧了一样，看什么都晕晕乎乎的，还有一点……莫名的躁动？

不过算了算……这个情况应该是发情期提前了吧，Marius这样想到。

干员们大部分都出去了，这让燥热到把头盔和面罩都脱下来，面色潮红呼吸急促的Marius庆幸自己这副蠢样不会被他们看到。

毕竟……作为在部队中的Omega，身份变得尤其敏感了起来。上司们似乎都比较相信基因选择的结果，比起相对柔弱的Omega，他们相信身强力壮的Alpha和训练有素Beta们拥有更强的作战能力。尽管Marius清楚，自己一点也不比他们差。

思想逐渐在信息素的分泌下逐渐瓦解，大脑运作的速度也好像慢了下来，Marius艰难地扶着墙，慢慢向宿舍移动。他甚至已经感觉到股缝间的液体已经顺着大腿流了下来，弄湿了自己的牛仔裤。

谢天谢地，他总算找到了自己的宿舍。他粗暴的撞开门，急不可耐地拉开自己的衣柜，试图在那堆衣物中找到藏好的几剂抑制剂，而最令他崩溃的是：他的救命稻草似乎用完了。在把自己的抽屉翻的乱七八糟，自己的内裤和衣物被烦躁地扔到到处都是之后，他彻底接受了这个残忍的命运。

去找Doc？不，他现在应该还在演习。医务室那些呢？算了吧，等他们过来不把自己强了就不错了——或者自己会强迫他们和自己做爱。

在大脑的一片混乱中，Marius就近爬上Dominic的床，一件件脱下自己厚重的衣物并把他们随意的扔在床边。信息素像浴缸里溢出的水一样不受控制的弥漫出来，性欲诱导着Marius用自己的手套弄自己的老二。

上一次自慰是什么时候已经不记得了。因为Marius 一向是个清心寡欲的人，对这方面并没有什么需求，再加上长期使用抑制剂，以至于Dominic一度认为他有性功能障碍。当然，由于长时间的压抑，这一次的发情期来的格外猛烈。

Marius紧紧握住已经肿胀的性器，用力套弄了几下，发现自己最需要填满的还是后穴里的空虚。而此时Marius已经选择暂时抛弃理智和廉耻心，只管岔开双腿，用两指混着粘液探进自己的后穴，但最深处的渴望却愈演愈烈。

“Dom……”他轻唤到。身下的被褥满满都是Dominic身上烟草的味道，他很难分清这到底是因为Dominic总是抽烟还是他的信息素——但这并不影响Marius沉醉于这股靡靡的香味。

Marius的脑中不禁浮现出自己被Dominic按在床上狠狠地插入，他附在自己耳边低沉而有磁性地说着下流的情话，一边和自己调着情一边深深顶弄。

一想到这些，Marius的腹部又涌起一股热潮，顺着血管蔓延到身体的每一个角落。他把脸深深埋进Dominic的枕头里，一边贪婪的闻着他的味道，一边更快速的撸动起自己的性器。

“Dominic……”Marius终于压抑不住自己的声音，粗重的喘息带动着浑身的热潮，空气中浓烈的罂粟花香也翻腾起来。向后扬起的脖颈艰难的挤出几个字：“操我啊……”

“What the……”Dominic愣在了门口。毕竟一个发情期的Omega在自己的床上自慰，嘴里还喊着自己的名字，这一香艳场景让Dominic瞬间感到自己的老二起了反应——况且主人公还是自己最好的兄弟朋友。

Marius也愣住了，他没想到他性幻想的对象会突然出现在他面前。但比起被发现的慌乱和不安，对眼前这个缓慢散发着信息素的Alpha的渴望已经使理智溃不成军，只想让他立刻把他粗长的性器插进自己的后穴狠狠地满足自己。Marius眨眨自己满是水气的眼睛，红红的眼眶和潮红的脸颊让他看起来可怜而诱人。“Dom……帮帮我……”Marius呜咽着说。

Dominic 脑中的那根线猛然断了，反手把门一摔，脱掉自己的外衣和头盔，浓烈的烟草味信息素在狭隘的空间里爆开来，与罂粟的味道相互交融，把床上的Omega严严实实的包裹起来。

“嘿，我还以为你背着我吸东西了。”Dominic咽了咽口水，缓缓向床上的Omega走去，还不忘小心避开地上散乱的衣物。“天，鬼知道我有多想念这股味道。”

Marius双眼迷离地看着这个散发着浓烈烟草味的Alpha逐渐逼近，他感觉到口干舌燥，身体热的滚烫，穴里的渴望越发躁动起来，欲望使信息素肆无忌惮得勾引着眼前这个Alpha，好让他快点满足自己。

Dominic舔了舔因为天气干的起皮的嘴唇，欺身压在Marius身上，让他两条腿岔开在自己身侧，附身将脑袋紧紧贴近颈窝，好让自己的鼻子能更感受到那股气味的源头——Marius颈后的腺体。他猛吸一口让那股令人发疯的味道充满自己的鼻腔，并发出了一声满足的赞叹：“宝贝，我真是爱死你的味道了。它简直让人发疯。”

鸦片并不是德国主要的毒品种类，但曾经贩毒的Dominic也接触过一些，那种清甜又略有点苦涩的气味总让人欲罢不能，就像现在在他身下难耐的扭动着腰肢的Marius一样，因为鲜少接触到阳光而白皙的腿缠上了Dominic的腰，嘴里不断发出的呢喃和喘息让两人周围的空气变得灼热了起来。理智逐渐被瓦解的Omega将手伸向Dominic的裆部，隔着粗糙的牛仔布缓慢地轻抚着胯间的肿胀，就在他试图拉开拉链让那个巨物展现在自己面前时，Dominic却打断了他的动作，将他双手举过头顶用皮带捆住。

“小骚货，你就这么着急着想被操吗？”Dominic看着可怜的Marius，萌生了一丝坏念头，故意吊着Marius似的拉开了点他们之间的距离，手一挥，恶狠狠地在Marius光洁的大腿根留下了一个红红的巴掌印。当事人因此剧烈颤抖了一下，眼里蓄着的生理泪水不争气的流了下来，再加上已经变得潮红的身体和大腿上的巴掌印，整个人显得格外委屈可怜。

如果换做是一个普通人，看到这副场景可能都会忍不住扑上去操个爽，可惜我们的Dominic尽管在这种情况下也无法摈弃自己爱恶作剧的心，他想看身下的Omega欲求不满地请求他，请求他把自己粗长的性器用力捅进自己的穴里给自己一个痛快，而他也真的这么做了。

可怜巴巴的Marius并没有引起Dominic的同情心，反而让他更想欺辱他。Marius现在已经完全像一头发情的母兽那样，顶着胯想让雄性快点进入自己的身体，甚至还用自己湿漉漉的腿间蹭着Alpha的裆部，爱液又弄湿了一条牛仔裤，而他所渴望的人却只是用自己长着薄茧的指腹摩擦挑弄着自己挺立的乳头。

“Dominic……你他妈阳痿吗？快点进来啊……”Marius终于忍无可忍的说到。  
被污蔑的男人皱了皱眉头，“啧”了一声，直接带着手套将两根手指粗暴地插进Marius的小穴，在里面翻搅抽插几下。几乎未经使用的小穴很快就被刺激的红肿起来，粉嫩的肠肉已然变成了艳红，在Dominic的手指拔出去后随着呼吸一张一合，透明的黏液也从洞口缓缓流出。Dominic咽了咽口水，脱下被爱液浸湿的手套，边用德语骂了句“骚货”边用力拍了下Marius的臀瓣，并引起了受害者一声吃痛的呻吟。Marius的脏话还未骂出口，就感受到Dominic温热的龟头顶在了自己的穴口，紧接着下一秒，那根硕大的柱体便进入了自己的身体。

Marius敢保证，自己从没在过去的几十年里有过如此的满足感，他可以感受到身上人粗长的阴茎将自己的甬道完全撑开，整个小穴被塞得满满当当。Marius火热柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着柱体，Dominic甚至可以感觉到软肉磨过每一根暴起的青筋，顶端甚至蹭到了紧闭的子宫口，这种许久未体会到的紧致的快感不禁让Dominic赞叹道：“天，宝贝，你的屁股也太紧了吧，我敢打赌你是个处男。”Marius下意识的扬起了脖子，所有的骂声和呻吟都被洪水般的快感冲走，他感觉自己此时像一条极度缺水的鱼，大口呼吸着稀薄的空气，而控制着这一切的就是身上这个给予无限快感的男人。

Dominic看着Marius昂起的颈部，低头在上下颤动的喉结上轻轻咬了一口，随后开始像打桩机一般一下下坚定而有力的插到最深处，一次次顶在那有触电感的一点上。兴许是许久的饥渴得到了满足，Marius的思考能力也恢复了不少。他下意识的想逃，因为他开始有点受不了了，这实在是太深了，身上的人又该死的用力的像要把五脏六腑给顶出来。他感觉自己像一滩烂泥，所有感知细胞都集中在两人结合摩擦的地方，全身都是无力的，双手又被束缚住，只能任由对方在自己的脖子和肩膀上留下一片红印。

Marius喉咙里发出难耐而隐忍的呻吟，冥冥中给在身上耕耘的Dominic打了一针催情剂。Dominic腾出一只手来，轻轻围着对方寂寞的乳头打转，另一只手捏着他的腰，应和着手的动作方便他能进入更深的地方——比如此时已经被逐渐打开的子宫口。

“宝贝，现在是不是该解释一下为什么你在我床上自慰？”Dominic附身贴在Marius耳边说到。  
“或者说，你为什么是个Omega，还隐藏了这么久？”  
“让我猜猜，你这个小浪货是不是以前也像今天一样，拿着你亲爱的舍友的床单撸管，还射的满床都是？”

Dominic连珠炮似的问题把Marius的脑子搅成一团浆糊，只能忍着眼眶里打转的生理盐水弱弱的乞求他不要再继续:”Dom，别说了......”

“怎么，不承认自己是个骚货？”Dominic说着便威胁似的用力顶了一下，一瞬间的快感让Marius一阵颤栗。  
“ 你就是个，喜欢对着舍友自慰，喜欢被肉棒插，的小骚逼。”  
“小变态。”  
“小浪货。”  
Dominic用力的咬着每一个音节，每一次都狠狠的顶到最深处，一轮猛攻毫无疑问的撬开了子宫口，但Dominic此时并没想着要标记他。

快感，疼痛，和羞耻心如同海浪般一层层叠加，Marius的呻吟也随之越来越高亢，还夹上了浓浓的哭腔。几十年来头一次被打开生殖腔，还是被自己最好的朋友兼战友，这个事实显然让他有些崩溃——当然任何Omega在未经允许的情况下被打开都不会好受到哪里去。“混蛋......不要说了......呜......”在肉体和精神的双重羞辱下，生理泪水不受控制地从Marius的眼角流了下来，而呻吟也转变成了啜泣和呜咽。

我长这么大还没被人这么说过。Marius下意识的这样想着，越想越委屈，眼泪竟变得有点不受控制。Dominic是个大坏蛋，他傻逼透顶。

这一串泪珠令Dominic愣住了。从前的床伴几乎都是为了谋取利益才跟自己上床，因此他对于性爱对象从来不温柔，常常想办法在床上欺负他们，尽管如此，也从未见过哪个床伴对自己粗暴的对待产生异议的，大部分人都会乐在其中。把人操哭这种事，Dominic也是头一回干。Marius显然让他陷入手足无措的境地——在Dominic的印象中，这个代号为Jager的男人从来都是坚强而乐观的，他的眼泪一瞬间戳到了Dominic内心仅存不多的柔软，让他心头一紧，有点生硬地用带着薄茧的拇指指腹拭去Marius眼角的泪花，低下头亲吻他的嘴唇，胯下粗暴操干的动作转变成轻轻而缓慢地抽插，猛烈的烟草味信息素仿佛都柔软下来。

Dominic贩过毒，杀过人，但鲜有对自己的行为产生过罪恶感，而这次却栽在了Marius身上。

抽噎着的Marius被Dominic圈在了怀里，轻吻着布满汗水的额头。手腕也松了绑，在一番运动下肌肤已经被勒出了几道狰狞的红印。粗暴与温柔的强烈反差让Marius有点不知所措，他感受着身上人的温度，身体本能的抬起酸痛的手臂，抱住了身上的男人。

我或许爱上他了。这个想法猛然从Dominic的脑海中蹦出来，把他吓了一跳。

Dominic觉得自己一定是被荷尔蒙冲昏了头才会有这样的感觉，但他还是控制不了自己想起Marius湿漉漉的小狗一样的眼睛，毛茸茸的短发，调皮的总是上扬着的嘴角。这个男人尽管岁数上已不再年轻，但始终保持着孩子一般的心——这也是Dominic早已遗失的一种感觉，而在遇见Marius之后， 他的生命在不知不觉中变得鲜活了起来。

“地狱天使”，那是Dominic曾经卧底的那个黑帮组织，Marius现在认为，他人和这个名字一样 ，他时常阴狠，冷酷，无情，但偶尔流露自己独特的温柔的一面。地狱和天堂，你永远不会知道自己在那一边。

等到怀里的Marius放缓了呼吸，Dominic戏弄似的稍稍用力顶了顶胯，看着怀里这个小动物一样的男人受惊似的咽下一半自己无意识发出的呻吟，笑意攀上了嘴角。

“疼吗？”Dominic脸上带着笑，眼里只有戏谑和少的可怜的心疼。  
“你在说废话。”Marius瞪了他一眼，轻轻推了推男人的肩膀，没好气的说：“快点完事吧，我还不想错过晚饭。”或许是疼痛冲散了性欲，Marius现在已经清醒了不少。  
Dominic挑挑眉，慢慢将自己的肉棒往外抽出，感受着穴里的软肉卖力的挽留自己，脸上扬起了他的招牌微笑：“或许，我可以把你两张小嘴都喂个饱。”

Dominic粗长的性器长驱直入，硬生生将Marius锁死的一丝呻吟给逼了出来。顶到最深处的阴茎在温热柔软的小穴里快速抽插起来，次次都顶到那个敏感点，龟头有力的磨过子宫口，强烈的快感Marius想说的话都化作了细碎的喘息。Dominic埋在他的肩头，轻轻啃咬着，忘情的吸着他身上的罂粟花香并留下一串粉红的牙印。

空气中的花香渐浓，随之而来的便是极具攻击性的烟草味，两种信息素再一次将狭隘的宿舍房间塞得密不透风。

Marius在这种温柔的刺激下，白皙的躯体呈现出淡淡的粉红，耳尖和脖子甚至已经泛起了潮红。在Dominic快速而有力的抽插下，Marius感觉自己硬的发胀的阴茎被夹在两人的腹部中间来回摩擦，此时已经流出了许多液体，粘附在他和Dominic的小腹上。温柔的攻势似乎对Marius有一种神奇的吸引力，他忍不住放任自己的身体打开，热情的迎接着对方的进入。

快感层层叠加，Marius的呻吟也越发高亢。猛然间，他感受到身体深处的某处开关似乎被打开了，他的神经系统好像都掉了线，只有他单薄的意识仿佛汪洋中的一叶孤舟，准备面对即将来的暴风雨。Dominic心里微微有些惊讶，他感受到一股温热的液体浇在他的前端——那一定是因为身下的男人快高潮了。

他改变主意了。

Dominic用力抽插几下，不由分说的将阴茎挤进已经松动的子宫口，紧致的软肉箍住冠状沟，快感让Dominic发出了满足的叹息。

“嘿，宝贝，你的身体在叫我标记你呢。”Dominic露出一抹坏笑。“我们没做任何保护措施，或许你还会因此意外怀孕......"说到这，Dominic自己都有点不敢往下想——如果Marius会因为怀孕变得体态丰盈，胸部还会流出乳汁......  
“不......不要！“

如果说之前子宫口被打开是一场暴雨，那么现在就一定是一场飓风。他瞪大了眼睛，惊愕又愤怒的看着Dominic，痛感让他爆出一声短促的尖叫，同时也让他发胀的阴茎终于得到了释放。幸好这个崽种没有像某些Alpha那样操子宫口的癖好。这是Marius陷入大脑一片空白前的最后想法。

Alpha开始在子宫里成结，许久未释放过的精液灌满了整个生殖腔，使得这个已经两眼失神精神涣散的Omega的小腹微微隆起。他出于本能的搂住Marius,将对方用力抱在怀里，听着他急促的呼吸打在自己的胸膛。

Dominic不轻不重的咬了一下Marius颈后的腺体，心满意足的嗅着已经染上自己味道的罂粟花香。等到他体内的结慢慢散去，Dominic便将自己几乎半软的阴茎拔出来，随意从床头扯了两张纸给自己和他做了简单的清理。身旁的omega似乎在巨大的冲击下已经有些体力不支，待呼吸稍微平稳点便挣脱了他的怀抱，用并用不上力的手锤了下Dominic的手臂。

“Dominic，你可真是个混蛋。”Marius仰起头，看着天花板调节着自己的呼吸和心情——刚刚被标记这件事明显对他产生了极大的冲击。他现在的心情十分复杂——他本来应该恨Dominic的，但他的内心好像并没有很多名为”恨“的情感。他帮自己解决了发情期，这是个好事；但这个人渣还顺便标记了自己......Marius几乎可以想象明天的太阳都会变得不一样。

“不不不，可别这么说。”Dominic扬起微笑——发自内心的那种——“至少你还获得了一个免费的性处理器。”说着边将旁边的Marius，或者说他的爱人，拥入怀中。“你现在可不能否认，你这个下流的小骚货把自己亲爱的队友带入性幻想这件事。老天，我来到这儿之后就没见过这么火辣的场景了。”

Marius听着污言秽语，又没法反驳对方，因为他说的确实是事实，只能涨红了脸静静听着。他的脑子如同一团乱麻，此时已经没有力气再去思考些什么了。

Dominic轻轻啄了一口身旁这个脸红的小处男的脸，拍拍他的屁股，微笑着说：“去清理吧，还是说......你想再干一炮?"

______________________________________________

据传闻，当晚Rainbow干员对楼道里浓烈的罂粟味和烟草味进行大胆猜测，在激烈的讨论后得出结论：Bandit教唆Jager和他一边抽烟一边制鸦片。目前Capitao和Jackal已介入调查。


End file.
